Miraculous Ladybug: Miracle
by storyteller316
Summary: Marinette and Adrien's story is retold in a new light. Can Hawk Moth be defeated after one of them falls into the darkness of the Akuma?
1. Chapter 1: Letters

"You had better be up, Marinette!" said her mother, Sabine Cheng, as she stood at the foot of the ladder leading up to her room.

"I was just finishing my assignment for class," said Marinette as she came out of her room.

"Let's see it," said Sabine. Marinette then pulled a sketch book out of her bag that had a ladybug themed dress. It was a formal dress that was mainly red with black spots and belt.

"You're an amazing designer," said Sabine as she hugged her.

"Before I forget, this was outside the door for you this morning," said Sabine as she handed Marinette an envelope with her name written on it.

"What could it be?" asked Marinette as she opened the envelope with a confused expression. In it was a card with a time and location, no explanation or anything else.

"Not creepy in the lease," thought Marinette who put the card in her bag, for some reason, she couldn't find it in her to throw it away. Meanwhile, Adrien was at Master Fu's with his own card.

"This is the location," said Adrien as he looked around while entering the shop.

"Welcome, Adrien Agreste," said Master Fu as he came out of the back room with the security box that holds the Miraculouses.

"Are you the one who sent me this?" asked Adrien as he held up the card.

"I did, you may call me Master Fu, I am the guardian of the Miraculouses," said Master Fu as he placed the box on a table to open it.

"Aren't the Miraculouses what gave the ancient heros their powers?" asked Adrien as he walked closer to him.

"Correct, and you have been chosen to be the wielder of the Cat Miraculous," said Master Fu as he pulled a small jewelry box out of the Miraculous Box.

"Why me?" asked Adrien as he took the box. When he opened it, a small green light floated out before turning into Plagg.

"Because I sensed that you would make for a good partner," said Plagg.

"I never heard of anything like you in the old stories," said Adrien as he looked at Plagg with a surprised expression.

"He is the Kwami of Destruction, Plagg, and he'll tell you everything you need to know," said Master Fu as he opened the door to let Adrien out.

"Wait, what about the others, shouldn't I meet them?" asked Adrien.

"Ladybug is the only other hero I'm summoning, and you two must not know each other's identities, it will only put you in more danger," said Master Fu. Five minutes after Adrien had left, Marinette had shown up.


	2. Chapter 2: We'll see

After Marinette had left, Master Fu sat down at the table as Wayzz flew out of his hiding spot.

"Why did you not tell them who each other is, won't that put them in more danger?" asked Wayzz.

"Last time I had wielders know each other, one of the Miraculouses broke and I never got them back," said Master Fu.

"And you still gave the Cat Miraculous to Adrien Agreste," said a voice as the Miraculous Box began to glow.

"It was Plagg's choice, and I do not regret giving the other two theirs either, what I regret is not being there to help them," said Master Fu as he rubbed his back which was sore.

"Better hope this was the right choice then," said the voice as the box stopped glowing. Meanwhile, Marinette had just made it to her class at Collège Françoise Dupont.

"I was starting to think something happened to you," said Alya as Marinette sat down next to her.

"I stopped somewhere on the way," said Marinette. Her sketchbook then fell out of her bag, opening to the sketch of the ladybug dress.

"Wow, is this the design you made for the project, Marinette?" asked Adrien as he picked the book up.

"Y, yes," said Marinette who was nervous to talk with him because of the crush she had on him ever since they were small children.

"You do good work, pooling from nature is a tough one," said Nino as he showed a sketch of a suit inspired by gemstones. It kind of looked like something you would see an evil villain in a movie wearing.

"It is a little rocky," said Adrien, getting a laugh out of them.

"What do you think of my design, Adrien?" asked Chloè as she showed them a bee themed dress with a ruffled skirt that went all the way down to the feet. The top part of the dress was all black while the skirt was yellow and black stripes. There was even a white fluffy collar.

"It's good too, but I prefer ladybugs over bees," said Adrien. This made Chloè mad while Marinette blushed. The teacher then walked in, calling everyone to sit down. As everyone sat down at their desks, Xavier Ramier was at a nearby park where he was feeding the pigeons.

"Mr. Ramier, you've been told not to feed the pigeons countless times," said Officer Raincomprix as he snatched the bird seed from him.

"But I'm just feeding a few of them," said Mr. Ramier with a worried expression.

"Doesn't matter, you have been kicked out of every park in Paris, so get lost!" said Officer Raincomprix. Mr. Ramier then got up and walked away with a sad expression as he looked down at the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Pigeon

At Hawk Moth's hideout, he had sensed the sadness from Mr. Ramire.

"Ah, the sadness of not being able to do what you love," said Hawk Moth before he created an Akuma.

"Go, my little Akuma, it's time to get to work," said Hawk Moth as the creature flew away. At one of the canows, Mr. Ramire was sitting on a bench surrounded by pigeons.

"Why does no one realize that you little ones matter too?" asked Mr. Ramier. The Akuma then flew into his bird whistle that was hanging around his neck.

"Mr. Pigeon, no one knows what it means to you to take care of your pigeons, so why don't you get revenge on those who would stop you?" asked Hawk Moth through the Akuma. Mr. Ramire then turned into Mr. Pigeon, whose arms were also a giant pair of wings.

"Come my pigeons, it's time we taught all of Paris a lesson!" said Mr. Pigeon as he flew off with a flock of pigeons. Meanwhile, school had let out and Marinette was working on a new sketch at home.

"What are you working on, Marinette?" asked Tikki as she sat on the girl's desk.

"We have to make derby hats for class, and Adrien will model the best one for a magazine," said Marinette as she started to drift off in the thought of him wearing her's.

"Oh no," said Tikki as she flew to a window with a worried expression.

"Is something wrong, Tikki?" asked Marinette as she came back to her senses at the sound of the worried Kwami.

"I just felt an Akuma, I think we have a villain to fight," said Tikki.

"It's a bad reason for a break, but I could use one," said Marinette as she stood up from her desk where crumbled papers laid across it. She then transformed and left, running across the roofs.

"So, you're the Ladybug I'm teamed with," said Cat Noir as he laid on the roof she had just been crossing a little higher from her. Suddenly, he sneezed so hard that he came rolling down to where she was standing.

"And you must be Cat Noir," said Ladybug as she helped him up.

"Sorry about that, I'm allergic to feathers," said Cat Noir as he pointed out all the pigeons gathering over city hall.

"That must be where our villain is," said Ladybug.

"His name's Mr. Pigeon, he went on the news saying that all park officers will pay for not letting him feed the pigeons," said Cat Noir.

"I think I know who got akumatized, I've seen him in the parks several times before," said Ladybug. The two then went to city hall where several officers and even the mayor were being held in a giant cage.

"What do you want?!" asked the mayor.

"To make you feel what the pigeons feel, not knowing when or where your next meal will be," said Mr. Pigeon.

"Let then go, Mr. Pigeon!" said Cat Noir as he and Ladybug jumped in through the skylight.


	4. Chapter 4: Victory

"Mr. Pigeon do whatever it takes to bring me their Miraculouses!" said Hawk Moth through his Akuma.

"Yes, Hawk Moth," said Mr. Pigeon as some birds flew toward the heros.

"I guess chit catting won't work here," said Cat Noir.

"That was a bad one, why don't you free the citizens while I deal with Mr. Pigeon," said Ladybug. The two then split off to do their jobs.

"Are you really Cat Noir?" asked the mayor as Cat came up to the back of the cage.

"Maybe this will answer that," said Cat Noir before using Cataclysm to destroy the bars.

"Get away from my pray, you dumb cat!" said Mr. Pigeon as the noise of the breaking cage caught his attention.

"Now's my chance," said Ladybug before summoning her lucky item, which was a coin.

"How can I use this?" asked Ladybug as she looked around. Her eyes then fell on a vending machine.

"That's it," said Ladybug as she ran to the machine and used the coin to by some popcorn. She then tossed the opened bag over Mr. Pigeon, covering him in popcorn.

"No, stop it my friends!" said Mr. Pigeon as all his pigeon friends swarmed him for the popcorn.

"Got it," said Ladybug as she shot her yo-yo at the bird whistle, yanking it off his neck.

"Time to end this!" said Ladybug as she smashed the call on the ground, releasing the Akuma.

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma," said Ladybug as she caught it with her yo-yo.

"Bye-bye little butterfly," said Ladybug as she released it. She then used her other ability to return everything back to normal.

"Nice job, my lady," said Cat Noir before kissing her hand.

"Sorry silly kitty, but I already have someone I like, but you did give me an idea," said Ladybug as she looked at his cat ears. Later that evening at the school.

"Way to go, Marinette!" said Alya as she hugged her. Marinette had won the project with a derby hat made with blak fur with cat ears.

"I can't believe I lost!" said Cloè whose hat was made from feathers.

"I'm really glad you're the one who won, Marinette," said Adrien as he stood with his back to the mad blond.

"You are?" asked a nervous Marinette.

"I'm actually allergic to feathers, I'd sneeze my head off if I was to wear Cloè's," said Adrien with a slight laugh as he placed Marinette's hat onto his head.

"Just like a cat I know," thought Marinette with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Lady Wifi

A week after their first fight, Marinette and Adrien were at Collège Françoise Dupont having lunch.

"Marinette, are you even listening to me?" asked Alya as they sat at one of the tables outside the school eating their lunches.

"Sorry, I was spacing out," said Marinette.

"Let me guess," said Alya as she turned to find Adrien and Nino a few tables away.

"Girl, when are you going to tell the boy how you feel?" asked Alya.

"There's no way I can tell him," said Marinette as she lowered her head while crossing her arms. Before Alya could say another word, she was called to the principal's office.

"This is not over," said Alya as she got up. A few minutes later, she was sitting across from the principal.

"I presume you already know why you're here, Ms. Cèsarie," said Mr. Dramocles.

"Actually, I don't sir," said Alya who was confused.

"A fellow student of yours discovered this website," said Mr. Dramocles as he pulled up a website called ' '.

"Sir, I still don't see what this has to do with me being called in here, my website has not broken any school rules," said Alya.

"But you are prying into the lives of the other students trying to find out if they are Ladybug, and then there is this," said Mr. Dramocles as he brought up pictures of test answers from a recent test.

"Sir, I admit that I have been prying into the lives of others too much, but I have never put these pictures up," said Alya who was taken aback by this.

"This is your sight, Ms. Cèsaire, who else could have uploaded these to it?" asked Mr. Dramocles.

"I don't know, but it wasn't me," said Alya.

"I tried to give you a chance, Ms. Cèsarie, but you have left me no choice but to suspend you for the week and demand that you shut your sight down," said Mr. Dramocles, leaving Alya stunned. A few minutes later and Alya was at her locker packing her things.

"What's happening, Alya?" asked Nino was he walked up to her.

"Someone uploaded test answers to my website and the principal suspended me for it, even though he had no proof that it was me," said Alya before leaving with tears in her eyes. She made it to the bottom of the stairs before she broke down.

"Why would someone do this?" asked Alya as tears fell down her cheeks. An Akuma then landed on her phone in her hands.

"You seek to find the truth in everything, become Lady Wifi and reveal it to all of Paris," said Hawk Moth. She then transformed into the villain as she stood back up.

"Time to get the show started," said Lady Wifi with a wicked grin.


	6. Chapter 6: The connection

"Alya really got suspended?" asked Marinette as Nino sat at his desk with Max Kantè who was on his laptop.

"Reason I'm having Max look into who really did this, I'm not going to let them get away with it," said Nino who was obviously mad.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the name's Lady Wifi, and I'm here to look for the truth," said Lady Wifi as a live video came through the projector and all the TVs.

"Mr. Dramocles, is it true that you suspend a student just today without knowing if they were truly guilty of what you suspended them for?" asked Lady Wifi as she moved to allow the man onto the screen.

"Yes, I guess that is true," said Mr. Dramocles.

"Then you should be punished for your rushed judgment," said Lady Wifi before she through a pause icon from her phone to the principal, who couldn't move afterwards. Unlike the rest of the class, Marinette was more surprised by the ladybug charm hanging from the phone then what happened to the principal.

"Next up will be the identity of Ladybug, stay tuned," said Lady Wifi before the video ended.

"We have to get out of here," said a panicked Chloè. As the rest of the school ran for the doors, Marinette had headed straight for the girl's bathroom.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Marinette," said Tikki as she flew out of the purse hanging from her shoulder.

"I recognized the charm hanging from Lady Wifi's phone, it's the same one that Alya made, they don't sell them," said Marinette.

"Which means you have to fight your friend," said Tikki.

"No, it means that i have to save her, Tikki, spots on," said Marintte. After transforming, she headed straight for the roof of the school where Cat Noir was waiting.

"Nice of you to make it, bugaboo," said Cat Noir.

"Not the time, Cat," said Ladybug. Lady Wifi then appeared behind them as a beam shot from the school's antenna.

"People of Paris, it's time to find out the true identity of Ladybug," said Lady Wifi as large screens appeared across the city. She then started to through pause icons at the two heros.

"Whoa," said Cat Noir and Ladybug as they dodged. However, Cat Noir was soon caught by his right foot with a lock icon.

"I can't move," said Cat Noir as he tried to pull his leg free, but failed.

"That only leaves you, Ladybug," said Lady Wifi as she turned to face her.

"I think it's time to cut this connection," said Ladybug who had received a rock from her Lucky Charm ability.

"No!" said Lady Wifi as Ladybug through the rock at the antenna, breaking off the dish.

"Carefull, cat's got your leg," said Cat Nori, who could move again, as he pulled her leg out from under her. This sent Lady Wifi's phone flying into the air where Ladybug broke it with her yo-yo before catching the Akuma and then releasing the butterfly.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" said Ladybug as she tossed the rock into the sky, returning everything to normal.

"What, what happened?" asked Alya as she got up off the roof. By the time she had gotten to her feet, Ladybug and Cat Noir were gone.

"How did I get here?" asked Alya as she retrieved her phone. On it, she found a message form Nino that surprised her.


	7. Chapter 7: Truth prt 1

After the chaos from the villian attack had calmed down, Chloè was called back to the school by the principal.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" asked Chloè as she entered his office, finding Alya, Nino, and Max there waiting for her along with the principal.

"Mr. Kantè traced the pictures of the test answers from Ms. Cèsair's website back to a tech that works for your father, do you care to explain?" asked Mr. Dramocles.

"And before you try and lie your way out of this, we already got his confession on tape," said Nino.

"The test answers were his idea, I just wanted something to embarrass her that's all," said Chlèo.

"Why?" asked Alya.

"You snoop into people's lives trying to find out if they're Ladybug, so I wanted you to know how it feels to have someone do something to your private life," said Chloè

"And in the process you committed a crime," said Max

"If you're going to call the cops then do it, but please know that I was going to come to you about this after I heard that she was suspended because of it, that's not what I wanted at all," said Chloè.

"Actually, Ms. Cèsaire has come up with a punishment other than calling them," said Mr. Dramocles.

"You take my suspension and a month in school detention, in return I'll also shut down my website," said Alya as she stood up to face the blond.

"Why would you do that?" asked Chloè who was surprised by the last bit.

"Because you're right, my snooping is wrong and has hurt people, and this is the only way to make up to everyone for it," said Alya.

"I'll take the punishment then," said Chloè as the two girls shook hands. A few minutes later, Alya was talking with Nino outside the school.

"So, I have you to thank for this," said Alya.

"I just had Max do the work, it's him you should be thanking," said Nino who was a little nervous.

"But without you having him do it I would still be suspended, I can't thank you enough," said Alya before kissing Nino on the cheek, making him blush. A text from Marinette then came up on her phone saying 'can you come over'.


	8. Chapter 8: Truth prt 2

After receiving her text, Alya went straight to Merinett's place.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" asked Alya as she sat on Merinett's bed.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," said Marinette as she sat at her desk, facing away from her friend.

"I'd never betray you, girl," said Alya.

"I know who Ladybug is," said Marinette as she turned to face her.

"You had better not be pulling my leg," said a surprised Alya. Marinette then stood from the chair while taking a deep breath.

"Tikki, spots on," said Marinette, transforming right in front of a shocked Alya.

"No...way," said Alya as she just stared at her.

"You're the only one who knows my identity," said Marinette as she turned back.

"Why would you tell me?" asked Alya.

"You're my best friend, and I need someone other than Tikki to talk to about all this hero stuff," said Marinette as she pointed to Tikki who was sitting on her desk eating a macaron.

"What is she?" asked Alya.

"A Kwami, each Miraculous has one," said Marinette.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Alya," said Tikki as she flew over to the girl and gave a quick bow.

"You too, Tikki," said Alya.

"Wait, Cat Noir doesn't even know your identity?" asked Alya.

"He doesn't, we are not to know in case of one of us falling to the enemy, that way we can't be forced to give the other up," said Marinette.

"Alright, I have one more question for right now," said Alya.

"What is it?" asked Marinette.

"Can I sleep over so we can talk more about this, and some other things?" asked and exited Alya.

"Sure you can," said Marinette before hugging her with a large smile. Alya then grabbed her phone to call her house to ask her mom to grab a bag for her.

"I'll tell her what happened to her later," thought Marinette as she watched her friend excitedly talking to her mother.


	9. Chapter 9: Cat's shock

A couple of months after Marinette had revealed her identity to Alya, Ladybug and Cat Noir had defeated another villain.

"So, would you like to get a bite to eat, my lady?" asked Cat Noir as they stood atop a building.

"I already told you, Cat, there's someone that I like," said Ladybug.

"Can you at least tell me the name of the man who stole the heart of the lady I love?" asked Cat Noir with a sad expression.

"He's a boy from my class, he has short blond hair and deep green eyes, he's a model, but that's not the reason I fell for him, years ago we used to play together in the park over there before he became famous," said Ladybug as she pointed to the nearby playground. She then left before Cat Noir could say anything. Later at his house, Adrien was sitting at his computer.

"What's wrong, Adrien?" asked Plagg as he sat on Adrien's bed eating cheese.

"What do you think the odds are that Ladybug was talking about me?" asked Adrien as he went through the pictures he had taken with some classmates while they had shot a movie for class.

"I don't know, how many models are out there with the same hair and eye colors?" asked Plagg.

"Hey what is the Ladybug Miraculous again?" asked Adrien as he paused on one of the pictures.

"A pair of earrings," said Plagg.

"How did I not see it?" asked Adrien as he looked at a picture of Marinette, more specifically he was looking at the earrings she was wearing. Meanwhile, Gabriel was downstairs where his wife's body was.

"I won't stop until I bring you back, Emilie, no matter what," said Gabriel before he turned into Hawk Moth.


	10. Chapter 10: Bad reveal

The next day, Adrien was at his locker watching Marinette as she left with Ayla the question of whether she was Ladybug was still burning his mind.

"Could she really be?" thought Adrien.

"Alright dude, why have you been staring at Marinette all day?" asked Nino as he stepped in front of him.

"I haven't been staring at her all day, there's just something on my mind," said Adrien.

"Does this have something to do with the crush you've had on her for years now?" asked Nino, surprising Adrien.

"What crush, I've never, sigh, how long have you known?" asked Adrien as he realized that he wasn't going to fool him.

"Since we met in the sixth grade," said Nino. Meanwhile, Gabriel and Nathalie were standing in Hawk Moth's hideout.

"Are you sure you are willing to do this, Nathalie" asked Gabriel.

"I would do anything to help you sir," said Nathalie as she took a box from him. Inside was the Peacock Miraculous.

"Duusu, spread my feathers," said Nathalie.

"Now, go and cause chaos, my little Amok," said Mayura as she released a feather that flew out the window.

"I can't believe it, fired from another job," said a man as he leaned against a tree. The Amok was drawn to him, possessing the Bluetooth phone in his ear. A giant monster in a half torn suit then appeared before the man.

"Ah!" screamed the man as he ran off, the phone falling to the ground in his rush.

"What is that?" asked Ladybug as she and Cat Noir came upon the monster.

"An amok, they're creatures created by the Peacock Miraculous," said Tikki in her head.

"Hawk Moth must have a new ally," said Cat Noir.

"Let's find the Amoked item and end this fast," said Ladybug. The two then jumped into battle, Cat Noir facing the monster as Ladybug searched for the item.

"Have you found it yet, my lady?" asked Cat Noir as he dodged the fists of the monster.

"I did!" said Ladybug as her lucky vision found the phone. However, right when she had used her yo-yo to break it the monster had sent Cat Noir flying into an alley with a punch.

"Bye-bye little feather," said Ladybug as she released it. She then returned everything to normal.

"Looks like our job is done, Cat," said Ladybug as she turned around and noticed that he was gone.

"Did he run out of time?" asked Ladybug.

"My lady," said Cat Noir as he came out from an alley, so she could see him, while supporting himself with his staff.

"Cat Noir, what happened?!" asked a worried Ladybug as she ran up to him.

"That monster packed a better punch then I thought, Marinette," said Cat Noir before he turned back to Adrien who collapsed to the ground without having the extra support.

"Adrien, you're Cat Noir?" asked Ladybug as she too turned back.

"I was right," said Adrien with a happy smile. However, mixed emotions were running through Marinette's mind.


	11. Chapter 11: Anti-bug

"How long have you known?" asked Marinette as she looked at the ground, unable to look at him from the rush of emotions.

"After you gave me hints about who you like, so last night," said Adrien.

"So, were you laughing at me after finding out?" asked Marinette. She was feeling a mixture of embarrassment, fear, and nervousness.

"I would never laugh at you," said a surprised Adrien. Back at Hawk Moth's hideout, he had picked up on all of the emotions running through Marinette.

"Now that's a combination I've never felt before," said Hawk Moth as he released an Akuma. After being released, the Akuma flew right for Marinette.

"Watch out!" said Adrien as he noticed the Akuma, but was in too much pain to help her. The Akuma then possessed her ladybug bracelet that Adrien had given her years ago.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, give into the emotions created by Cat Noir's betrayal and become Anit-bug," said Hawk Moth.

"Tikki, red spots on," said Marinette with a hateful expression.

"Don't do it, Marinette!" said Tikki as she was forced into the earrings. When she emerged from her transformation, it was revealed that the colors on her suit were reversed. The red was now black with red spots.

"Marinette, you have to fight it," said Adrien as he fought to get to his feet.

"The name's Anti-bug now, and soon I'll be taking your Miraculous, you traitor," said Anit-bug before she left him there.

"We have to go after her, Plagg," said Adrien.

"You are in no shape to fight, we need to talk to Master Fu," said Plagg.

"I can't lose her, Plagg, I can't," said Adrien as tears filled his eyes. Meanwhile, Anti-bug was at Hawk Moth's hideout with him and Mayura.

"Anti-bug, use your powers to fix the Peacock Miraculous!" said Hawk Moth as he held the brooch out to her.

"Yes, Master Hawk Moth," said Anti-bug as she took it and began to pour her energy into it.


	12. Chapter 12: The mistake

Half an hour later, Adrien had reached Master Fu's place after taking back allies so no one would see him.

"Adrien, what happened?" asked Master Fu as he came over to help the injured young man to a chair.

"We messed up, big time," said Adrien. He then went on to explain what happened with the Amok and how Ladybug was Akumatized while Master Fu used some ancient healing techniques on him.

"I never thought this could happen," said Master Fu as he finished healing him and took a seat across from him.

"I warned you that something bad would happen," said the voice from the box.

"Did the box just talk, or did I get hit harder than I thought?" asked Adrien as he placed a hand on his head.

"No, the box did talk, after craftering the Miraculouses, The Mage placed his own soul into the box," said Master Fu.

"And this is the second time your master has proven to be a terrible guardian," said The Mage.

"What does he mean?" asked Adrien.

"Several years ago I lived in America, I met a teenage couple who I gave the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses to," said Master Fu.

"Hawk Moth," said Adrien as he realized where this was going.

"The Butterfly Miraculous was corrupted after an accident that hurt the wielder of the Peacock Miraculous, this created Hawk Moth," said Master Fu.

"While on a mission after giving birth to their child, the Peacock Miraculous had been broken in a fight, sending the woman into a half death stait," said Wayzz.

"They named the child Adrien Agreste," said The Mage.

"You mean that my parents were," said a stunned Adrien.

"Yes, they were the heros called Master Butterfly and Lady Rainbow, their powers allowed them to find people with negative emotions and rid them of them, but their powers were both corrupted after that mission," said Master Fu.

"Then the wish he wants to make by taking the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses is to save my mom," said Adrien.

"But it won't work the way he thinks it will," said Wayzz.

"Long ago, the nineteen heros had to use the wish to save the world, but it cost all of their lives and separated a part of China from the mainland, that part would later become Japan," said The Mage.

"Then I can't be wasting time, I have to find Marinette and save her before it's too late," said Adrien.

"You'll need help," said Master Fu as he motioned to the box.

"Are you sure?" asked Adrien.

"Hawk Moth has the power of three Miraculouses, if there was ever a time to bring the other fifteen heros in, it would be now," said Master Fu as he removed Wayzz's Miraculous and placed it inside the box.

"Make sure to choose wisely," said Master Fu.

"I already know the right people for the job," said Adrien as he started texting someone.


	13. Chapter 13: The team

That evening, Adrien had gathered Nino, Alya, Chloè, Alix, Luka, Max, Kim, Kagami, Melyène, Ivan, Juleka, Nathaniel, Aurore, Sabrina, and Rose at the school.

"What are we doing here, Adrien?" asked Chloè.

"Ladybug and I need your help," said Adrien before he transformed, stunning everyone.

"Dude, you've been Cat Noir this whole time?" asked Nino.

"Yes, and we need your help because Ladybug has been Akumatized into the villain Anti-bug," said Cat Noir.

"What?!" asked Alya with a look of terror across her face.

"You know?" asked Cat Noir as he recognized that level of terror.

"Alright, what are we missing here?" asked Alix as everyone looked back and forth from the two of them.

"Ladybug is Marinette," said Alya who felt guilty telling her friend's secret, but knew that it had to be told now.

"What?!" asked everyone else who were even more shocked by this news.

"Let's get back on topic since we don't have much time, you fifteen are the only ones that I know that can do this," said Adrien as he pulled the Miraculous Box out of his bag.

"She's my best friend, I'd do anything if she's in trouble," said Alya as she took the Fox Miraculous.

"She's done so much for us, now it's our turn to help her," said Kagami as she took the Dragon Miraculous.

"Even I have to give it to her, she makes a good hero," said Chloè as she took the Bee Miraculous. The others followed, Nino took the Turtle, Alix the Rabbit, Luka the Snake, Max the Horse, Kim the Monkey, Mylène the Mouse, Ivan the Ox, Juleka the Tiger, Nathaniel the Goat, Aurore the Rooster, Sabrina the Dog, and Rose the Pig Miraculouses.

"Wait a minute, do we even know where to find them?" asked Juleka.

"I do," said Cat Noir who had a little bit of anger in his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14: Come back

That night, Cat Noir and the others were atop his house, trying to find a way into where Merinette and the others might be located.

"She's definitely here," said Sabrina, whose hero name was Yap, as she smelled the air. Her outfit had a hounddog theme to it with floppy dog ears and a white mask with brown spots that also gave her the nose of a dog. The rest was a leotard like Ladybugs that was mainly white with brown spots.

"Having the scenes of a dog has to be cool," said Aurore, whose hero name was Caller. Her outfit gave her a red comb onto her head, a white bodysuit made of leather that looked like feathers. Her mask was also white with a yellow beak for a nose.

"Wait, she's right below us," said Yap as she focused on one spot of the roof.

"Everyone ready?" asked Cat Noir. The others gave a nod before he used Cataclysm to put a hole in the roof.

"Ah, how nice of you to bring all of the Miraculouses to me, Cat Noir," said Hawk Moth as he stood with Mayuru and Anti-bug.

"We're here for Marinette," said Cat Noir.

"I told you that my name is Anti-bug now, you traitor," said Anti-bug.

"Marinette, it's us, your friends, you have to fight against the Akuma," said Rena Rouge.

"And do you really think I could betray you, Marinette?" asked Cat Noir before he turned back into Adrien.

"I love you too much to ever hurt you," said Adrien with tears in his eyes.

"Cat Noir is my son?" thought Hawk Moth as he and Mayuru looked at him with with a surprised expression.

"I've always had a crush on you Marinette, and I fell in love with Ladybug because somewhere in my mind I knew you two were the same person," said Adrien.

"A..drien," said Anti-bug as she grabbed her head while tears swelled up in her eyes. She also took a few steps away from Hawk Moth and Mayura.

"She's actually fighting against the Akuma?!" asked a shocked Hawk Moth.

"You can do it, Marinette," said Carapace.

"If anyone can overcome an Akuma it's you girl," said Bunnyx.

"Hawk..Moth," said Anti-bug as she grabbed the bracelet with shaky hands.

"You..lose," said Anti-bug as she pulled on the bracelet, which snapped in half, releasing the Akuma. She even managed to catch it before transforming back into Marinette.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly," said Marinette before falling to her knees.

"This can't be, no one can fight against the power of my Akuma once they have ahold," said Hawk Moth as both he and Mayuru stumbled backwards out of shock.

"You underestimated her," said Adrien as he and the others surrounded Marinette to protect her.

"No, it can't end like this!" said Hawk Moth. His dark energy than began to shoot out to all of the butterflies around them.

"Show them your true powers my little Akumas!" said Hawk Moth. The butterflies then each turned into an Akuma before transforming again by clustering together.

"Things just got even tougher," said Viperion as they noticed the Akuma turning into copies of past villains. The villains were The Bubbler, Dark Cupid, Horrificator, Stone Heart, The Evillustrator, Stormy Weather, Princess Fragrance, and Lady Wifi.

"Looks like we're getting a second take," said Lady Wifi as all of the villains looked at the heros with wicked smiles.


	15. Chapter 15: Back in action

"You two rest up, we got them," said Rena Rouge to Marinette and Adrien. The others then went into battle after Carapace had placed a shield over them.

"Tikki, are you alright?" asked Marinette as she noticed her Kwami partner laying on the ground in front of her.

"I will be once I get some macarons," said Tikki who was obviously weak.

"Good thing I got some earlier today," said Adrien as he took a box out of his bag and sat it down before Tikki.

"Did you mean..what you said a minute ago?" asked Marinette without looking at him.

"I did, I meant every word of it," said Adrien as he took her hand.

"But, you never acted nervous around me, I was always a complete mess around you, even as Ladybug," said Marinette.

"Even models get nervous, I used to get sick right before every photo shoot until I learned to cope," said Adrien.

"How?" asked Marinette.

"I'd tell myself jokes, it would break the nervousness I felt," said Adrien.

"So, all those bad jokes you make as Cat Noir is you trying to break the nervousness?" asked Marinette.

"Yeah, then after so long of telling them to myself I started to find them to be funny, and I didn't care what others thought about them," said Adrien. A moment of silence then fell onto the two of them. Suddenly, they heard screams from outside the barrier as Rose, whose hero names was Squeelena, ran from Princess Fragrance.

"Come on, I think you would make a good pet, little piggy," said Princess Fragrance as she aimed her gun at Squeelena who was unable to move from being cornered. Squeelena's outfit was a pink ballerina like outfit with a pink tutu over top a pink leather leotard that had a pig's curly tail. Her hair was done up in a bun with pig ears on her head, and a pink face mask.

"Keep your hands off my piglet!" said Juleka, her hero name was Clawstriker, as she grabbed Princess Fragrance from behind and throw her across the room. Her outfit was an orange version of Cat Noir's with black tiger stripes.

"Looks like I won the bet," said Mylène, whose hero name was Trapper as she watched the two girls hug each other. Her outfit had a knee length skirt with a rat tail coming out from under it and big round mouse ears.

"Oh come on, they were dating this whole time?!" asked King Monkey as he dodged Dark Cupid's arrows.

"Talk later, we have to focus on the fight," said Viperian as he jumped into the air to kick Dark Angel out of the air.

"I can't believe they were actually betting on them," said Marinette.

"Marinette, I'm ready if you are," said Tikki who had finished all of the macarons and was standing next to Plagg.

"Let's finish this, kitty," said Marinette as she stood up, still holding Adrien's hand.

"I'm with you no matter what, my lady," said Adrien. The two then transformed and joined the others.

"Sorry for the wait everyone, and thanks for bringing me back," said Ladybug.

"You had better not make it a habit of having us to save you," said Queen Bee as she dodged an attack from The Bubbler.

"Don't worry, this bug's not getting caught ever again," said Ladybug with a smile.

"I don't care what it takes, I will have those Miraculouses!" said Hawk Moth. A painting of Adrien's mom then began to glow in the room with the same color aura as Hawk Moth.

"He's Akumatized," said Cat Noir and Ladybug with stunned expressions.


	16. Chapter 16: The finally

"If we want to defeat him, then we'll have to destroy that painting," said Nathaniel whose hero name was Billy Gruff. His outfit gave him goat hineleggs, a goatee, and a bell around his neck.

"We'll cover you two!" said Trapper. She then grew small before regrowing as she kicked Stormy Weather in the chest.

"These guys are nothing!" said Ivan, whose hero name was Oxalont, as he punched The Bubbler into a wall. His outfit was a deep blue with a full cowl over his head with large horns on it.

"Time for Lucky Charm," said Ladybug. What she had received from it was a ladybug themed mirror.

"What purpose could that have in this situation?" asked Ryuko as she fought Horrificator.

"I think I know," said Cat Noir as he looked at Hawk Moth, Ladybug was quick to catch onto what he was thinking.

"Let's go, Cat!" said Ladybug before they charged at the painting.

"I won't let you!" said Hawk Moth as he got in their path. Mayura was being kept away way Pegasus so he went alone. It was at this that Ladybug thrusted the mirror into his face.

"Is this the man your wife fell in love with?" asked Ladybug.

"No," said Hawk Moth as tears welled up while Gabriel fought against the darkness. This gave Cat Noir the time to slip by and use Cataclysm on the painting.

"I'm sorry mom," said Cat Noir as the painting turned to dust, an Akuma flying out as it did.

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma," said Ladybug as she caught it. She then reverted everything with Miraculous Ladybug after releasing the butterfly.

"What have I done?" asked Gabriel as he fell to his knees.

"He still remembers?" asked Rena Rouge.

"As the creator of the Akuma, he's not given the right to forget what he has done," said Noroo as he flew to them.

"I still have my memories too, but that's because I fought against the Akuma," said Ladybug with a saddened expression.

"Thank you all for stopping him," said Nathalie as she walked up.

"Nathalie only went along with his plan to find away to help him, but neither of us were able to fight against him," said Duusu.

"My wanting to bring my wife back hurt so many people, what kind of monster am I?" asked Gabriel.

"Not a monster, just a human that fell into his own grief," said Ladybug.

"I'm just glad we stopped you, the wish would never had gone the way you wanted it to," said Cat Noir before explaining the story The Mage had told him.

"So, there was no way to save her after all," said Gabriel.

"I didn't say that," said Cat Noir, surprising everyone.


	17. Chapter 17: Healing

"How can we still save her, Adrien?" asked Gabriel as they stood in front of his wife's glass casket.

"Master Fu told me that once the Peacock Miraculous is healed that it can undo the damage to her body," said Cat Noir.

"So, all I have to do is give it to her and she'll be fine?" asked Nathalie as she held onto the Peacock Miraculous.

"That's right, but you'll have to tell her the truth once she wakes up," said Cat Noir as he looked at Gabriel.

"I know," said Gabriel. Nathalie then placed the broach onto Emilie's jacket.

"Whoa," said Bunnyx as a white light pulsed across Emilie's body. Once the light had faded, her eyes slowly opened.

"What, what happened?" asked Emilie as she sat up, blinking from the sudden intense light in her eyes.

"It worked, you came back," said Gabriel as he dropped to his knees crying at the sight of his wife.

"Gabriel, was I in acoma?" asked Emilie as she noticed how much older he looked then last time she had seen him.

"It's a long story, mam," said Ladybug as they all stayed where they had been standing.

"The other seventeen heros, just what did I miss?" asked Emilie with a stunned expression. They all then ran out of time and transformed right before her.

"Adrien," said Emilie who was stunned to see her son was one of the heros.

"You recognized me?" asked Adrien who was also stunned.

"I could never forget my little boy's face, no matter how much time passes," said Emilie as tears of joy welled up in both their eyes. A little while later, after explaining everything to Emilie.

"To think that something like this would happen," said Emilie.

"I regret everything I have done, and will turn myself into to the authorities," said Gabriel.

"But this wasn't your fault, Mr. Agreste, you were being controlled by an Akuma," said Marinette.

"But I have to do something to make this right," said Gabriel.

"Sir, do you know who I am?" asked Alya as she took a few steps towards him, leaving the crowd of teenagers.

"Your name is Alya Cèsaire," said Gabriel.

"Marinette told me about how you turned me into Lady Wifi, and in fact, everyone here except for Adrien was at one point Akumatized by Hawk Moth," said Alya as she motioned to the others.

"Once darkness sets into your heart, even the strongest of them can be tainted by it," said Kagami.

"But once you get over it, you need to leave that darkness where it belongs, in the past," said Alix.

"They're right, and if you really want to apologize then come up with something to do for the city, because I'm not losing you after getting mom back," said Adrien.

"Then let this be the start," said Gabriel as he handed over his Miraculous.

"Tell Master Fu that I would love to have tea with him at some point," said Emilie as she too handed over her Miraculous.

"I will," said Adrien.

"This just reminded me, you three still owe me from our bet," said Mylène as she looked at Kim, Kagami, and Ivan.

"How long have the two of them been dating anyway?" asked Kim as they each handed over some money.

"After the thing with Prince Ali, Juleka confessed to her," said Luka.

"No wonder you're the wielder of the Snake Miraculous!" said an embarrassed Juleka as Rose hid behind her.

"I thought it was because he could slither his way out of anything," said Adrien, getting a laugh out of everyone in the room.


	18. Chapter 18: Is it over?

Marinetter and the other teens had gone straight to Master Fu's after finishing up at Adrien's house.

"You all did well in your fight," said Master Fu as he took back the Miraculous Box.

"Guess this means we have to say goodbye too, Tikki," said a saddened Marinette as some tears started to well up.

"No, you don't," said The Mage.

"Did the box just talk?" asked Max as they all looked at it with stunned expressions, all but Adrien and Master Fu.

"I'll explain later, but what does he mean, Master?" asked Adrien.

"You two may keep your Miraculouses," said Master Fu.

"But what about the others?" asked Plagg.

"I know a spell that will call their Miraculouses to them when they are needed, but they will only be with you for six hours a day," said The Mage.

"Once the six hours are up, they will return to the Miraculous Box," said Master Fu.

"Does that mean that we can still be heroes?" asked Juleka.

"Yes," said Master Fu with a smile. Everyone then burst into cheers for not having to give up their new world.

"Wait, did anyone make an excuse to our parents for why we were out all night?" asked Luka. This caused panik to settle on everyone's faces.

"My parents most likely called the police after I never came home from school," said Marinette.

"The police have not been contacted, I can pick up on their scanners and nothing has come across about you," said The Mage.

"Alright, but what are we going to tell our parents?" asked Rose.

"Tell them the truth," said Master Fu.

"You mean?" asked Marinette as she looked at Tikki.

"It is the best answers you can give them," said Master Fu.

"I'll go with you, if you want," said Adrien as he took Marinette's hand to comfort her.

"That would be great," said Marinette as she smiled at him.

"Is anyone else getting nauseous from these love birds?" asked Chloè. Everyone then laughed at the sight of the two blushing.


	19. Chapter 19: Out of the bag

After leaving Master Fu's, Marinette and Adrien had gone straight to her place which had the restaurant closed for the day.

"I'm home," said Marinette as she walked in without closing the door to their house behind her.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, where have you been?!" asked Sabine as she and her husband both came running to the door. However, they stopped in their tracks when they noticed Adrien coming in behind her.

"Sorry to intrude," said Adrien as he shut the door.

"Were you two together this whole time?" asked Tom as he stared daggers into Adrien.

"A part of it," said an uncomfortable Adrien.

"What happened, Marinette?" asked Sabine.

"Tikki, spots on," said Marinette as she felt Adrien place his hand on her shoulder for some support.

"I'm Ladybug," said Ladybug after transforming. Both of her parents just looked at her with stunned expressions as she turned back.

"How, how about we move this to the living room?" asked Tom. While in the living room, Marinette told them everything while Adrien held her hand to help keep her nervous in check.

"I can't believe we never noticed anything," said Sabine.

"And you're Cat Noir?" asked Tom as he looked at Adrien. The initial feeling he had had subsided by now leaving him much calmer.

"I am, and I'm sorry that she got hurt on my watch," said Adrien with regret on his face.

"It wasn't your fault," said Marinette.

"So, are you two a couple?" asked Sabine as she pointed out their hand holding.

"We are," said the two as their faces turned beat red.

"Sounds like we have a lot to celebrate, I'll go make a cake," said Tom as he stood up with a joyful smile.

"Adrien, if your parents can come then please invite them," said Tom as he headed for the door.

"Can you make a cheesecake?" asked Plagg as he and Tikki followed him.

"And maybe you can throw some macarons on to it too?" asked Tikki.

"I'll make you two your own cheesecake macarons then," said Tom with a laugh. The two Kwami's were both drooling at the thought.

"That went better than I thought it would," said Marinette who was now relaxed.

"I thought for a second there that he might kill me," said Adrien as he finally relaxed himself. Marinette's phone then rang.

"Hey Alya," said Marinette as she answered.

"Is he alright?" asked Marinette who suddenly sounded real worried.

"I'll call you back after asking," said Marinette before hanging up with a sigh while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"What happened?" asked Sabine.

"Alya's father had fainted when she told him, but he's alright now," said Marinette.

"She's also one of the nineteen heros?" asked Sabine with a surprised expression.

"It's only seventeen right now, and everyone else called her saying that their parents want to get together to talk with us about continuing to be heros," said Marinette.

"I'll call dad and ask him if we can use our place, your's is to small for everyone," said Adrien as he stood up while he pulled his phone out.

"And we should go help dad, we'll need a bigger cake," said Marinette. The three then left the apartment.


	20. Epilogue

Sixteen years after the defeat of Hawk Moth, Marinette was at her and Adrien's house packing two lunches.

"Cristy, Christifer, you two had better be ready to leave!" said Marinette from the base of the stairs that led to the second floor.

"We are, mommy!" said a six-year-old girl as she and her twin brother came running down to her.

"Cristy, you forgot your hair pin," said Tikki as she flew to the girl with a cat themed hairpin.

"Thanks, Tikki," said Cristy as she took it and placed it in her hair.

"Alright, lets go," said Marinette as they went out the door to the car.

"Did dad stay at the studio last night?" asked Christifer as he buckled himself into his seat.

"He has a dress to finish by twelve today for a photoshoot," said Marinette as she helped Cristy.

"Wait a minute mommy," said Christy as she jumped out to help an elderly woman cross the street before running back.

"She'll make a good hero one day," said Master Fu as he watched them leave while sitting at a bus stop across the street with a smile.

The end.


End file.
